Wasted
by prsweetie
Summary: She’s a girl who was given nothing and had to work for everything she has. He had everything handed to him on a silver platter but his childish behavior is getting ready to destroy him if he’s not careful. Starring, OC, Randy, Dave, John, Mickie, and othe
1. Chapter 1

_I know I shouldn't be posting a new story when I have barely updated my others. However, the beginning of this story has been sitting in my saved file for awhile and I finally was motivated to write some more. I hope you guys like it._

* * *

Whoever said "God will never give you anymore than you can handle", obviously has never lived in day in my shoes. I swear from the first day I was spanked on the ass, my life was destined to be fucked. From the abusive father to the drunken mother to the things I had to do in order to pay bills, my life is a bad Lifetime movie rolled up into one. Just when I think I could finally catch some sort of break, life finds a way to fuck me in the ass again. Guess I should back track a little and let you understand how truly pathetic my life is.

I was a tragedy dating back to when my mother decided to give me a name. The name was Gia Rannala. Gia was a model from South Philly who died tragically from HIV and that type of despair prompted my mother to give me that name. South Philly: that's where I'm from, home of Rocky, Gino's Cheesesteaks, Little Italy, and Gia. My mother was black and my dad was Italian. For as long as I can remember, abuse and noise was more common than family dinners and outings. I'm not really sure if my mom's drinking caused my father to hit her or if my father's abuse caused my mother to drink. In any event, during my senior year of high school, my crazy father decided to kill my mother and himself. So instead of preparing for college and prom, I was getting the 101 on how to bury parents. Since both of my folks didn't have a lot of money, all I had to stand on was a measly settlement after I sold the house. I was on my own, broke and confused. The only thing I have been able to stand on was the fact that I am smart. Some might say I'm too smart for my own good. I was able to get a full ride to Drexel University to study Business.

Problems started the first day I walked in and looked at my roommate. See, I am not big on the female species. I don't know if it is maybe because jealousy is a bitch or just that most girls I have encountered are. Anyway, she made sure to tell me about her boyfriend and that I should make sure to keep my hands off. It's not my fault that genetics have cursed and blessed me. I have long, thick hair, big breasts, small waist and a big ass. Everyone says the most exotic thing about me is my lips. They are really big and really full. I try telling people it's a pain in the ass to keep these things moisturized. They don't seem to understand that some of us need more than just Chapstick. Anyway, by the third day, I had kicked that bitch's ass all over the dorm room and was forced to move out or go to jail.

So I moved. Found myself a little studio apartment in Cokehead Row. Hard to study when the lady next door is getting fucked and dumped and decides to display her business all through the hallway. Being a college student doesn't pay the bills, so I had to look for employment. I ended up finding the only place where I could be able to study, keep my clothes on and drink for free. That's right: I'm a bartender. Not just any bartender. I work at the Bamboo Bar. It's one of the hottest bars in town for the simple fact that it reminds you of one of those seedy joints that you can just sit back and chill without having to worry about sporting the latest fashions. The bar itself is pretty simple: pool tables, music and beer. No fancy shit and it's just the way I like it. I was able to get a pretty decent apartment in the Northeast part of the city and I even bought a pretty reliable car.

Or at least I thought the fucker was reliable. That was before it decided to go to sleep halfway to work. So now I am stuck trying to catch a cab in the middle of Center fucking City wearing a halter top, jeans and biker boots. Real fucking attractive to all the business men and women trying to get home to their homes and 2.5 kids. I walk through the door fifteen minutes late. My boss Heather cuts her eyes at me and I'm half tempted to tell her what tit she can suck. Instead I grab the bottle of Jack and pour a shot. I've come to realize that Jack always helps to take that slight edge off. Once I pull my hair down and get ready to clean the bar, I noticed him out of the corner of my eye.

This is not the type of bar where strangers frequent. We all pretty much know each other so when new faces show up, my suspicion is always raised. He didn't look like a cop and trust me I would know. I've seen enough of them in my day. He seemed pretty tall and from what I could tell, his body was definitely sculpted. He looked familiar though, real familiar. I decided to go check out mystery man a little more. I stood in front of him and took in his features.

Damn, he is fine. Now I know he is not from here. There has not been a man that has stepped through this bar that I have wanted to take home. But this one makes me want to hand him panties instead of serve a beer. He looks up as if to look through me. His eyes looked like mine normal do on a daily basis. They held pain. The type of pain that wouldn't go away in just a day. I have lived with those eyes for five years now, I know what they look like. Knocking on the wood to get his attention, the man finally looks at me.

"Looks like you could use a drink."

The stranger smiles at me and I have to stop myself from reaching over the bar and kissing him. "That obvious, huh?" I smile wordlessly and pour him a shot. I put the bottle down and hold out my hand.

"Gia Rannala."

"Randy Orton."

Maybe my day will look up.


	2. Chapter 2

So the man has a name. Not one I would have put with that face, but a name nonetheless. I tell you, the second he put his hand in mine, I felt the need to drink a glass of ice cold water. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know this kid. He could be a serial killer for all I know. Anyway, I release my hand and let him go back to drinking his sorrows away. I try to focus on work and making tips. I need to remember that the MasterCard bill is due this week and after my little trip to the mall, I desperately need to pay it. I turn my attention to Don. Don's like a father to me. He is always at the bar offering unwanted advice from everything to my choice of men to my chain-smoking habits. Today's no different. As usual, Don's been keeping an eye on me from the second I walked in the door. I plant a kiss on his cheek and he leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Stay out of trouble, hear me?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be fresh. Stay away from him. Something about that boy screams trouble."

I simply nod as I go on about my business. It's almost eight, which means I have about another hour before the rush starts piling in. I turn the TV on and flip through the channels. I hear one of the guys telling me to stop when I reach one of those wrestling shows. I kindly roll my eyes and go back to cleaning down my bar. Don't get me wrong, I used to be a huge fan of that shit back when Hogan was telling me to say my prayers and eat my vitamins. When I was younger, I would pretend to be Miss Elizabeth and hoped that Macho Man would come and hoist me up on his shoulders and take me away. But once the 90s began, my love for wrestling was replaced with my need to get the hell out of dodge in my own house. Hard to watch TV when your pops has thrown it threw the wall. Sorry, getting off topic here. Anywho, I turn around and noticed that Randy has now moved from the bar to sit at one of the booths. Guess he's not much into wrestling either. Well that's two pluses for him.

Not really sure if it was my curiosity about this fine stranger, or the fact that the last time I had anything that resembled sex, Will and Grace was still on television. Anyway, I decide to head over and try to get a feel for this Randy character. I see him fiddling with his jeans, trying to find a lighter while the cigarette dangles out of his mouth in a seductive way. I'm officially losing my fucking mind. I reach in my back pocket and pull out my own pack of Newport's and offer him a light. The way his eyes look at me as he thanks me makes me forget that there is a hot flame in front of my mouth.

"So can I safely assume you're not from around here?" His deep laugh rocks my core and I suck deeply on my cigarette.

"I'm from St. Louis, originally, but you can say I've been a little bit everywhere. Why? Do I look like the type that wouldn't be from around here?" He gives me this little smirk and it has trouble written all over it.

"I just know everyone here and I've never seen you before."

"So what brings you to town?"

"Just traveling." Ok so Randy here is much of a conversationalist. Makes him seem a little boring. I stand here looking like a fucking idiot, waiting for him to say something, anything. Unfortunately, I notice his sudden desire to jump up from the table and head towards the bathroom. Maybe he's on fucking coke. That would explain his jumpy ass behavior. I walk back towards the bar and see a small group of guys glued to the television. I work my way in the middle of the crowd.

"Guys, fucking wrestling is not that serious. You would think you guys were watching porn the way you eyes are addicted to the screen."

Don lets out a soft laugh as he grabs my face and forces my eyes to look at the screen above me. "Does he look familiar to you?"

"Don, you know I don't watch this…" The rest of my sentence seems to not be able to come out of my mouth. Either I need to drink more or at least get my eyes checked because I swear the man on the television looks a lot like the quiet stranger that I just offered a light and a smile too. I quickly look back towards the bathroom and noticed Randy hasn't left the bathroom yet. I finally ask the question that's burning a hole in my brain.

"What's that guy's name?"

Before the guys can answer my question, the announcer's voice flows through the screen. "Here is you winner, Randy Orton."

OH SHIT.

I hear the door shut and see Randy go back to his table. I see that his eyes look a little redder than before. I walk back over to the table.

"So…are you considered famous in the wrestling world?" He looks up at me and I swear I can smell the stench of weed in the air.

"Do you always make it a point to talk to strangers?"

"Do you always make it a point to avoid questions?"

"Look, I'm just a paying customer who wants to drink and be left alone. So, if you want a tip, I suggest you let me enjoy my beer and leave me the hell alone."

Oh, Hell no. This motherfucker done lost his mind. Is it just me or has he done a complete 180. I don't know what happened to the man from five minutes ago, but this asshole better find him quickly before I forget that I'm supposed to be working.

"Do you suffer from Bi-polar?"

"Do you suffer from lack of hearing?"

"Who the fuck?"

"Look, I know you know who I am and I'm not interested in signing autographs, taking pictures or talking about my life on the road."

"Newsflash asshole, I could care less about who you are and what you do. You looked like you could use someone to talk to but apparently that's not going to work. So drink your shit, pay your bill and get the fuck out of my bar before I become forced to kick your ass." I pick up his empty beer and storm back over to the bar. Who the fuck does that guy think he is? That's why I never make it a point to be nice to people. I don't know what kind of women or lifestyle he is used to, but I am the wrong one.

I look out the corner of my eye and see asshole get up and place money on the table. He comes up to me and opens his mouth like he wants to say something. I shoot him a glare that lets him know that I don't have time for any bullshit and he quickly shuts his mouth and heads for the door.

* * *

By the time I close the bar, I am officially drained. Between the run-in with the stranger, breaking up a fight over a pool game and almost knocking out some bitch who couldn't handle her liquor, nothing seems more inviting than my bed. I pull my knife out of my purse and place it in my pocket. The death rate in Philadelphia has reached over two hundred, so I need to be careful. I lock the door and turn to start my journey of finding a cab at this time of night. I go to turn around and my face runs into someone's chest. I pull my knife ready to slice a motherfucker, when I hear the man's voice.

"Whoa, calm down."

With my knife still in my hand, I look up at the same blue eyes that a couple of hours ago I was ready to drown in. Standing in front of me is Mr. Wrestler himself.

"What the fuck do you want?"


	3. Chapter 3

Remember how earlier, I said that asshole had the type of eyes that I would want to swim in. Well, now I feel like I could take my knife and stab them out. He's staring down at me and my patience with him and his stupidity is running thin.

"What…the…fuck…do…you…want?" I make sure to pronounce every word just in case intelligence isn't his strong suit.

"Look, I wanted to apologize."

"You waited until 3 in the fucking morning to do so?"

"Do you always have such a dirty mouth?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does my mouth upset you? Excuse me if I am not practicing my proper English when some asshole is hanging outside of my job at 3 in the fucking morning after he was already rude to me in the first goddamn place."

"I take that as a yes."

"I don't have time for this shit." I try to move past him and he keeps blocking my way. "Are you asking to get stabbed?"

"I'm trying to apologize."

"It's not needed. Just stay away from me."

"I didn't mean to snap, I just have had a rough couple of months."

"Do I look like a psychiatrist to you? I have no leather couch or words of wisdom to offer you."

"You know, you are too pretty to be so mean." I force the blush on my face to disappear. How can a man who is such an asshole still have an effect on my lower region? I bet he gets a lot of ass. I look down and notice a ring on his left hand.

"Can't your wife give you some advice?"

"I'm not married."

I roll my eyes. "Ok, well then what's up with the ring? Are you in one of those committed relationships with your boyfriend?"

Randy laughs and I fight the urge to dot his eye with my fist. "Me gay? That's funny. I've never heard that one before." He continues to laugh as I try to make an exit. He grabs my arm again. I'm really getting tired of this game.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just let me buy you a coffee or something. I'm trying to make up for being such a jerk earlier."

Now on so many levels, me going out to get a cup of coffee is wrong. I don't know this man and he was inexcusably rude earlier. On the other hand, this may be the only way I can get home to my bed.

"There's a coffee shop on Locust that should still be open." I start to walk with Randy quick on my heels. He's trying to make small talk while my brain is telling me to run while I have the chance. Unfortunately, my feet don't listen. We make it to the coffee shop in record time. I order a small coffee and Randy does the same. As I am pouring a ridiculous amount of sugar in my cup, I can feel his eyes burning through me.

"Ok, you bought the coffee, your obligations are complete. We can be done now."

Randy sighed. "Are you always like this?"

"With assholes that started it in the first place, yes. Remember, I tried being nice to your lanky ass, it was you that was too busy hitting the bong to catch on to that."

"So you really don't know who I am?"

"Nope and I really don't care. You look like you could use a friend and I was just trying to be nice, but don't worry I learned my lesson."

I sigh as I let the French vanilla coffee slide down my throat. I know I'm coming off as a total bitch but I'm tired and he started it. I let my eyes wander to study the man across from me and I find my breath being caught in my throat. He may be an asshole, but damn, he sure is the finest asshole I ever laid eyes on. This is the type of man that screams amazing sex and broken heart. The two were never a good combo. I already told you about his eyes right? Well he also has these amazing soft, full lips that seem to have a permanent pout to them and this incredible bone structure that looks like he has been carved into perfection. I feel him look at me and I quickly become engrossed in my coffee. He offers me a smirk and I'm not sure if I want to throw my cup at him or give him the keys to my apartment.

"So…Gia, have you lived here all your life?" I roll my eyes at his half-assed attempt to make small talk.

"What do you want from me? Don't bullshit me, just tell me the truth?"

I bite back the smile that threatens to touch my lips as I see him playing with the straw in his cup. He seems nervous, almost as if the thoughts in his head will sound crazy if he actually says them out loud. Trust me, I know the feeling. I'm about to give up and just head for the door when he finally looks up at me.

"You looked like someone who would understand."

"Understand what?"

"Pain. You know, real pain. The type that attacks your heart and no matter what you do or how hard you try, it just won't go away. I mean, I know it sounds like bullshit but it's true. I've got all this pain and I keep doing stupid shit instead of dealing with it. I trash hotel rooms, yell, scream, push everyone away cause I'm not sure if anyone will ever understand. Then I saw you and you just looked like someone that would actually get it, you know? You looked like someone that understood. Then you came over and asked about wrestling and I flipped. It seems that's all people care about anymore. They don't give a shit about how I feel as long as I put on a pair of tights and do my fucking job." Randy looks back down at his drink like he was embarrassed that he said so much.

Ok, now this is wrong. I should not even be here. But after that little speech he just gave, I feel the ice slowly melting off my cold heart. Now I am not saying that I'm over his rude ass comments from earlier, but I do get it and I do understand. Nothing is worse than when you just want someone to honestly understand how you are feeling. Lord knows, no one has ever been able to get my fucked up life. Almost as if my body took control over my brain, my hand finds itself on top of his and I offer him a slight squeeze and a smile. He looks up into my eyes and I feel my body turn to flames.

"Let's get out of here."

God help me, I am officially fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

_I promise I will be updating One Final Beer next, but I needed to get this chapter out before my brain exploded. Please enjoy. Oh, and this chapter contains some sexual content. _

* * *

Ok, so try to imagine what I am witnessing right now. Seriously. Close your eyes, and envision the most beautiful creature you have ever seen in your life standing in front of you wearing nothing more than a smirk. After Randy's speech that tugged at my heartstrings and turned me into a puddle of mush, I took him by the hand bound and determined to have a casual fun night and let it go. Truth was, Randy reminded me a lot like myself and there is nothing more passionate than two lost strangers searching for a couple of hours of comfort and that's all I wanted. But instead of the desired effect of getting fucked hard and long, Randy decided it would be better to do things nice and slow. The problem with nice and slow is that it's easy to let your mind think that there may be more than just one night. When it's rough and fast, you know what you getting and you never anticipate more. I tell you, it's those fucking eyes. When my mom was actually sober, she offered me these words that have stuck by me for the rest of my life.

_You can always tell the truth of a person by the way they hold their eyes._

It sounds like a crock of shit, right? Well, in my experience I have found out that the eyes don't lie. No matter what the color or the shape, I have been able to really look a person in the eye and determine who they are regardless of the bullshit they say. Looking in Randy's eyes as he is thrusting on top of me forced me to almost cry. He has these eyes that are screaming for someone to save him and for a split second, I wanted to be that person. Of course after having the most incredible orgasm of my life, I have to admit that my judgment was a little impaired. I wasn't exactly thinking correctly. I guess I should back up, huh?

When we walked into my apartment, I instantly wanted to turn around and push him back out of the door. What the hell was I doing? I am not drunk and it is not in my nature to bring strange men back to my apartment. Especially men who just 5 hours ago, I could have easily stabbed and not even gave a shit. We really didn't say too much in the cab other than little small talk. I think we both felt if we started in on a conversation, we would realize that going back to my place is a huge mistake. Anyway, I go to the bathroom to "freshen" up while he thumbs through my CD collection. When I come out, he is listening to my John Legend CD and sitting on my couch waiting. I offered him a small smile to try to stop the feelings that I was having. It was weird. I don't think I have ever felt so pulled to someone before.

Anyway, when he got up to kiss me, part of me wanted him to be a horrible, sloppy, wet kisser, you know like the way your dog kisses you? But because the fate always likes to make fucking jokes out of me, Randy is an amazing kisser. He gave me that perfect combination of sweet and gentle mixed in with rough and a little naughty. He kissed me so good; I had to fight to bite the moan that was threatened to escape my throat. That was another lesson courtesy of Mom.

_No matter how good a man is, always try to remain in control. You never want to let a man know that he has complete power over your mind, body or soul._

Well, this man was damn good. He was so good that I didn't even realize that he had kissed me all the way back to my bedroom. Nor I did I realize that my top had come off my body and had ended up on the chair in the corner. But trust and belief, I realized when his pouty lips had left my swollen lips to concentrate on my now swollen breasts. God damn, this man is going to get off standing right here with my jeans still on. When we are done here, I have to remind myself to tell him to get that mouth of his insured. I fumble with the bottom of his shirt, aching for more contact. I finally get the damn thing off as he hands attack my jeans. After a few moments, all clothes are removed and now we can get down to busy. I let my eyes roam across his tattoos, down his navel, straight to his….OH MY GOD. This shit is going to hurt, I can feel it now and all I'm doing is staring at it.

Randy lays me on the bed and starts with his incredible kissing all over again. My mind gets so lost in his kiss that the scream that escapes my mouth from him inserting me seems surreal. I knew that shit was going to hurt, but damn if it doesn't feel good. The man is definitely not gay and he sure as hell knows what he is doing. The screams that are echoing around me is a sure sign of that. I open my eyes to see him staring back at me. I open my mouth to say something coherent but it falls on deaf ears. This man is giving it to me in the most incredible way and I fell dizzy. I arch my back as he lets out a moan and falls on top of me. I try to catch my breath but the weight mixed in with the feeling of satisfaction has become too much for me. Damn, I needed that.

I fully expect for the man to get up, wipe his dick off and leave. Instead, he surprises me by getting under the covers and wrapping his massive arm around my curvy waist. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Truth be told, I'm too tired to even speak. My mouth is dry and I'm aching for a cigarette. Instead, I let his shallow breathing tickle my ear and I found myself giving into some much needed rest. I can't help but hear my mother's voice one last time before sleep takes over.

_A good dick will get you everytime._


	5. Chapter 5

_A little sexual content in this chapter…I'm really liking this story more than I thought I would. I only hope you all like it too._

* * *

Damn, I must look a hot ass mess right now. I feel the effects of a hangover, even though I had barely drank last night. But my mouth feels dry, my head is pounding and my legs hurt. What the hell? I go to move to get my purse to find my cigarettes and I find myself not being able to go anywhere. I look down and notice the tattooed arm of the man that had went from being a thorn in my ass to becoming the pleasure in my body in just a matter of hours. Damn it, I swore he would have been gone by now. What the hell am I going to do? One of my number one rules is to never wake up with a one night stand and yet here I am listening to his soft snore and trying to figure out how the hell I got here. I don't understand how I even got here in the first place. He was an asshole, plain and simple. The type of man that I normally wouldn't have given a second chance, so why the hell is he here.

I try to move his arm but it's no use. His arm must weigh as much as my entire body. I slide down and hold my breath as I watch him turn over and settle back into a deep sleep. I tiptoe my naked ass to the living room to grab my purse. I sit on the couch and spark up a Newport letting the toxic smoke fill the room. I can't believe that he is still here. Ok, I need to stop overreacting. Maybe he just needs a good night's sleep, and then he will get up and leave without any problems. I turn on the television and grimace at the overnight murders that took place. Seems like seven people were killed last night alone. I really need to move the hell out of this town before I become the next victim. I'm so engrossed in the news that I barely notice that Randy is now standing behind me, grabbing the cigarette out of my hand and placing it to his lips. Oh hell no, doesn't this man know how expensive cigarettes are in Pennsylvania, he better recognize. Once he hands me back my cigarette, I notice that I'm complete exposed. Oh well, fuck it, there is no sense in turning back now and running to grab some clothes. I pull my knees up to my chest to try and seem a little less naked but the smirk on his face lets me know that I'm failing miserably.

We both sit in silence until Channel Six News goes off. I turn to the E Channel as True Hollywood Story comes on. Yes, I'm a gossip whore. There is something about famous people that make my life seem normal in comparison. Randy turns to look at me and I will myself not to get lost in his incredible body. Damn it, who the hell am I getting? One look at him and I'm ready to go again. Only this time, I take control. I want it hard and fast. I don't want anything sweet or romantic; I just want to get off. I stand up and kneel down in front of Randy. I look up at him as I take him in my mouth. He's too big to deep throat him but it doesn't stop me from trying. The deep rumbling from his throat is giving me a positive review. The moans of his is enough to make me wet. I quickly stop before he cums and reach up to straddle him taking all of him inside me. I don't have time for kisses and sweet nothing whispered in my ear. I ride him hard as I place both of my feet of the couch and grip onto the back of his neck for balance. Damn, this shit is incredible. I open my eyes to see the twisted pleasure formed on his face. He really is gorgeous, especially with me on top of him. I feel my walls ready to explode and I lean my head back as he joins me in sexual bliss. I lay my head in the crook of his neck and try like hell to catch my breath.

"Damn". I hear myself saying. Once my breathing returns, I attempt to get off of him but those arms of his are refusing to let me go. Why the hell do I feel like I am getting more than I bargained for? He needs to go and stop looking at me. I'm a one night stand kinda girl, not one that will give you a lifetime of happiness and joy. I look up at him and he offers me a small smile.

"Why are you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Me."

"I'm not scared, just trying to figure out why you are still here. Figured you would be gone by now."

"You want me gone?"

"I would love to know what you want." I move from on top of him and head towards the bathroom. I don't even bother to listen to whatever bullshit answer he is going to give. Truth is that was the best sex I had in forever and I really, really needed it. Now it was the time that I wake up and go back to my life, alone. I let the water wrap my body like a wet blanket as I close my eyes at the heat. I'm so engrossed in my own thoughts that I was scared shitless when I opened my eyes to see Randy standing in front of me.

"You asked me what I want right?" I simply nod my head as I try to divert my eyes anywhere but south. "I want to cook breakfast, sit down, enjoy the day and if you still want me gone, then I will leave, ok?" He leans in and gives another mind blowing kiss and I find myself agreeing. Well, more like I find myself moaning but somewhere along the lines I think I said yes. I mean, how the hell could I have said no? Once he stops blowing my mind, I should be able to think straight and get everything back in order. As long he stops doing….damn, I lost my train of thought.

* * *

_It's a shorter chapter but I promise it will get better._


	6. Chapter 6

It's a weird feeling. 24 hours ago, I wanted to beat the hell out of this man. Now I can't stop laughing at his antics. We are sitting on my couch playing an intense game of Uno and talking about who we are and where we come from. Despite my original impression, I have to admit Randy is not that bad. Sure he is every bit as cocky as he is endearing and that smirk is still a cross between heaven and hell, but he keeps me on my toes. One minute he is telling me about his father and how he looks up to him, the next minute he is running his hands through my hair and driving my insides crazy. There is no winning with this man and I have grown tired of trying to figure out which way he will be turning next. Instead I sip my beer and laugh as he tells me stories from his life on the road.

"So tell me how you become a bartender?"

I shrug. "It was less demeaning than being a stripper and I need to pay my bills." I feel myself start to blush as Randy's eyes seem to be scanning my body as if he is taking a mental picture of every curve. Damn, it's hot in here. I clear my throat and try to think of something intelligent to say.

"You just spent the past two hours telling me how much you love your job, but you didn't seem like you loved it last night. What's up?"

For a second, it doesn't seem like he has any plans on answering me. Instead he grabs his beer and heads toward the kitchen. Me and my big mouth. Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone? Now he is going to get all rude and indignant again, and I don't feel like dealing with it. Randy surprises me though when he returns with two full beers and hands me one. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he takes a long sip and seems to be lost in thought.

"I guess the easy answer would be that I'm spoiled." I look over at him but opt not to speak in case he decides to clam up. Instead I simply nod as he continues.

"I'm my mother's first born son and before my sister came along, it was just me and mom. My dad was always on the road so it was just me and her and she spoiled me rotten. She always fawned over me and I didn't ever have to lift a finger. Then my Dad always tried to make up for the fact that he wasn't home much, so I always got the best of everything, toys, clothes, you know it. Plus no kid in my neighborhood knew how cool it was to actually know the wrestlers that they were watching on TV but I did. I had dinner with Andre and Hulk gave me a ride on his motorcycle. Roddy was my favorite though. He would give me candy and tell the most incredible stories. But these were all things that no one could relate to but me." Randy takes another sip of his beer and I am amazed at how sincere he sounds. There is no cockiness in his voice, just pure honesty.

"When I decided that I wanted to be a wrestler, I knew I was going to have it easier than a lot of people. I'm a third-generation superstar and a natural athlete. It was the most natural thing I ever felt, being in a ring. It sounds cocky but I knew my last name and my ability to be a fast learner was a guaranteed contract. Once I signed the contract, I was having the time of my life. I had these great teachers around and my friends were always traveling on the road with me. At the end of the day, I was a 22 year old kid with a lot of freedom and exposure and I would be lying if I said I didn't take advantage of it. Did I do some things that I'm not proud of? Sure, yeah. Do I have regrets? Not really. Those fucking dirt sheets write about me like they were there. You know? They say how I disrespect women and how I'm a troublemaker or how I have no respect for the business. That's such bullshit. I respect the hell out of the business. It provided a shelter for my family. It allowed us to have nice things. The issue with that chick was I told her to keep her fucking mouth shut. She was there to be pretty and she knew it. We have a code on the road that whatever happens in those hotel rooms are not anybody's business. She felt the need to go around and display things and I got angry. I called her some names and all of a sudden I was Satan. The internet was flooded with angry women who said that my mother should be ashamed of me, like they never called someone out of their name when they got angry. Every since then I have had to fight to be on television and it's frustrating as hell. I know I'm better than half those guys on the roaster and yet they torture me by letting me win all these matches but never letting me get the title. God only knows if I'll ever get it again."

I reach my hand out and grab his. He offers me a soft smile and I feel a lot of his tension leave his body.

"So I got pissed at management for these stupid rules, I was pissed because my girlfriend is hell bent on walking me down the aisle, and I was pissed that the bar was closed in the hotel room when all I needed was a drink. Instead of going to bed and sleeping off my anger, I destroy a hotel room. I woke up with thirty grand missing from my account and a phone call from my dad telling me how disappointed he was. Instead of fighting some more, I asked for time off. They think that it's to get my mind right. Truth is, I need to get away because I love my job and I was close to saying or doing something to get myself fired." He takes a deep breath and I feel special because I know that this is not something that was easy for him and I doubt he has every summed up his feelings like that for anyone. I move close on the couch and wrap my arms around his neck. I feel him start to relax as I make circles with my fingers on his back. I knew this man was going to be trouble. I pull back and look in his eyes and I feel tears spring to my eyes, but I quickly blink them away.

That's when I realize what my problem is. Randy Orton is the male version of me. He hides his pain with anger, brushes off issues as if they have no meaning and uses smart comments, alcohol and meaningless sex to numb everything. The reason why I let him get me coffee and invited him back to my home is because I needed him just as much as he needed me.

This shit is getting complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been indulging in my new story quite a bit. Hope you like it. As always, I only own Gia._

* * *

I sit on my couch allowing myself to indulge in a little bit of self-pity. It's been three weeks since Randy had left my apartment and I still can't get him off my mind. I keep telling myself that it was the amazing sex but I don't think I'm buying that excuse anymore. There was a connection there that I had never felt before. In two days, we had learned so much about one another. He told me about his relationship with his fiancée and how he didn't think they were going to last because she didn't understand him. I told him about my parents and all the hell I have been through. He asked me to go with him. To drive down the East Coast and explore the land during the day and our bodies at night. I was tempted, very tempted but the stack of bills sitting on my kitchen table brought me back to reality. Instead I opted to be a mature adult and stay in the comfort of my life. I still playback our final conversation in my head.

"_Gia, let yourself live a little. We could have a lot of fun." I let out a laugh at the puppy dog look that he is trying desperately to master. "Besides I'm not due back to work for another month or so."_

"_Randy, I would love to go but my bills aren't going to pay themselves. Besides I have a term paper that I was supposed to be writing but somehow I've been distracted lately." I look pointedly at Randy as he feigns innocence._

"_I want to see you again." I sigh as I realize that this is just as hard for me as it is for him. I have never felt so connected with a man like this before and it's turning me inside out. I lean in to give him an earth-shattering kiss and I pull back to study his eyes one more time. _

"_I'm not going anywhere. You know where to find me."_

"_So there is no chance I can convince you to go with me?"_

"_If I could, trust and believe I would. But you need to go work on yourself. You have a job that's going to be watching your every move and a fiancée that thinks you walk on water. This was just a nice break from reality, but eventually, Randy you knew you had to go back." I offer him a smile as I walk him to the door. He looks down at me and gives me another kiss._

"_I will be back." With that Randy Orton walked out of my apartment and out of my life._

It had been three weeks since that night and I still couldn't get him off my mind. I don't if I'm more mad at myself for not going or mad at him because he didn't even leave any contact information. I have even become a somewhat wrestling fan waiting for the day that he would return to the ring just so I could see him again.

I glance at the clock and notice that I need to start getting ready for work. I go in my bedroom and pick up a stack of paper that fell from my night stand a few weeks ago and I had been neglecting to pick up. Looking over them there is one piece of paper that catches me eye. It is a scribble note.

_Just in case you change your mind, give me a call. (303)555-7896_

_Randy_

What the hell? How did I miss that? Here I am thinking that he never wanted to see me again and now he probably thinks I'm some uncaring bitch. I look at the clock again and realize that I can't call him now or I will be late for work. I hurriedly head to the shower and get ready for my night.

Maybe I'll call him later.

Five hours of dealing with drunken people can take a toll on anyone's mind frame and tonight was no exception. My heart was not into work at all. I don't know if it was the fact that I wanted to run home and call Randy or because my stomach was not agreeing with me. The stench of booze, perfume and cigarettes was making me feel nauseous and that never happens.

I close my apartment door with my foot and lay down on the couch. The room is spinning around me and I haven't even had a drink all day. Fighting to sit up, Randy's number stares me in the face. I don't even know where he is and if I should call him. What if he is with his girl, that would be awkward. I decide that there is no need to call, especially with my stomach not feeling too right. Instead I crawl into bed for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later and I'm not feeling much better. I'm tired all the time, bitchier than normal and the smell of food makes me run to the bathroom. I don't think it's the flu, I don't know what it is. Bartenders don't really have good medical coverage so going to the doctor is out of the question. Besides, I don't want to spend hundreds of dollars for some guy to tell me I need rest and liquids. I can do that my damn self.

I haven't called Randy yet. I don't know why, I just haven't. I think I'm scared that we don't really have anything to say to each other. We are from two different worlds and once you have had an incredible experience with someone, sometimes it's better to just let it be.

I'm sitting at the table, going through my calendar while I pay bills. This is the worst part about being an adult: working your ass off just to have to give it away. Looking down at the calendar, I furrow my eyebrows. There are no red circles for this month. How the hell could I have missed that? I check last month and start to count the weeks? I didn't get my period this month. What the fuck?

I push my chair back from the table and shake my head as if I look again things would start to look different. I walk away from the table and then look back. Still no red circle.

No..no…NO. I can't be. There is no possible way, can there be? No. I've been careful. I rub my temples and I still don't make sense of all of this. The time in the shower comes back in my memory and I rush to the bathroom to release the contents of the food I had consumed earlier.

I sit on the bathroom floor and I lean my head on the wall. I can't believe this. What am I going to do? Well, I guess the first step is to find out if it's true or not, huh? That would be a good idea to start with. Oh, please if there is someone looking after me, just let this be stress.

One hour and three tests later, I decided to finally deal with the reality of this situation. It's hard to really see the results because my tears are clouding my eyesight but I know that it's true.

I'm pregnant. Not only that, but I'm pregnant with Randy Orton's child.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since I decide to face reality and deal with the fact that I am indeed pregnant. Pregnant by a man I barely know, who is engaged to a woman he barely loves. The worst part of all of this was that I know was faced with the decision of whether or not I was going to tell the blue-eyed stranger who came into my life and left just as quickly. Of course, my boss Heather had been less than thrilled at the idea of having a pregnant bartender on her staff. But we both knew there was no way she could ever get rid of me. I brought in money, I had regulars, and most importantly, if I left there would be a serious hole in the nighttime shift, a hole that Heather didn't have the time to fix.

Spring Break was coming up and I was grateful for the week off from school. I took a couple of days off work just to get my mind right. Unfortunately, this is where I always ended up; sitting Indian style on my couch, my phone in one hand and his number in the other.

On one hand, I tell myself that I can do this on my own. That I don't need a man to raise my child and that I finish school in a year which is still enough time to get a good paying job and move out of the city. Some nights, I lay in bed with visions of suburban life in my head. I see a backyard, a dog and a child playing on a swing. I wake up with a smile and feel as though I can do anything.

Then there are those other times. Those nights where I have visions of a little girl squealing for joy as her daddy tosses her in the air and catches her with ease. The little girl has my hair but piercing blue eyes. In my dreams, I never see the man's face, but I know who he is. He's….

Fucking hell!!! He's the same staring at me on my television screen right now. I turn up the volume as the announcer informs me something called Raw will be in Philadelphia in two days and for me to get my tickets now. I'm assuming this is some wrestling shit. Oh god. He's going to be here. What if he tries to call me? What if he's married? What the hell do I do now?

I think back to a conversation I had with Don, one of my regulars the other night.

"_So what are you going to do?" Don sips his Bud as I shrug my shoulders._

"_I wouldn't be the first single mom in the world, you know. I might be able to make it work."_

"_What about him?"_

"_What about him? Look Randy was just a new time deal. There is no future between us. He's a great man but I am not going to run and burden him with my issues. Even if it is his kid."_

"_You women trip me out. You say you want a good man, but when an opportunity arises where you can find out if he's a good man or not, you decide to bolt. You know, not every man walks out on their kid, G." Don offered a pat on my back before going back to his pool game. _

That is when I know that I have to at least see Randy, even if it is only for one last time. I need to at least give him the chance to decide whether or not he wants to be in this child's life. After that, I can finally move on with my conscience being clear.

* * *

Walking through the doors of the Marriott hotel, I feel a wave of nausea wash over me. After a few well placed phone calls, I found out this is the place to go to find a wrestler. I don't want to walk up to the lobby and seem like some stalker type fan that is looking for a good time. I zip up my leather jacket and walk through the lobby like I belong. I see a group of really tall, muscular men and I feel my palms start to sweat

There is a total of three men standing there. One is absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. I mean, just looking at him makes my eyeballs hurt. He has to be the finest man I have ever seen in a suit and tie. He's well over six feet with dark brown hair and an amazing smile. Looking at him, I temporarily forget why I am here in the first place.

The second man reminds me a lot of the kind neighbor who use to help me out when things got really bad at home. He has a mane of platinum blond, almost white hair, and a laugh that seems to echo throughout the lobby.

The third man has his back towards me but I know who it is by the way he is standing. The way that his hip seems to cock to the side without him trying. The way he is running his hand overtop of his crew cut brown hair. When he rolls his neck, I get a quick glimpse of the tattoo that my tongue had once ran across. I must stand there forever just looking at him. Or the back of him, to be more exact.

I see that I have been spotted by the Greek god looking one and he seems to point in my direction. Before I can even panic and run, those eyes stare at me and my feet become glued to the floor. He shakes his head as if he is not completely sure if he sees me there. He walks a little closer and for a second I'm scared that he is pissed that I am even here.

That's until I see the smirk grace his lips as I am being lifted off the floor and embraced in his massive arms. I close my eyes to take in the scent. The same scent that had been a security blanket for me for the past couple of weeks.

"I was just getting ready to head to the bar. I didn't get your number and I wasn't sure if you had found the number I left you. Are you alright, baby? You look a little pale."

_Baby_

That one word made me want to cry. His eyes shine down on me and I force a smile on my lips as the two gentlemen from earlier come over.

"Well, I'll be damned. Orton here said you were gorgeous but that was an understatement. You are stunning." I blush as the older man grabs my hand and places a soft kiss upon it.

"Thank you."

"Come on you old fucker. Leave the young woman alone." I look down at the hand stretch out to me and I find breathing to be a problem. "I'm Dave and this here is Ric." The Greek god has a name. I swallow to try and get my vocal chords to work.

"Hello." Randy wraps his arm around my waist and I'm tempted to lean in. What the fuck is it about this man that makes me lose all me senses?

The three men talk amongst themselves as I try to fight down the breakfast from earlier. Unfortunately, being this close to Randy is not agreeing with me at all. I clamp my hand over my mouth as I rush to the bathroom. I don't know where the bathroom is so I have to settle for a potted plant in the corner.

As I am dry heaving, I feel a protective hand on my back. The tears that stream down my face are a mixture of his touch and the embarrassment I feel.

"Gia, you ok?" I nod as I try to gain my composure. I thank whoever was nice enough to hand me a napkin as I try to gain some sort of dignity. I push myself up on my knees and lock eyes with Randy. It's now or never.

"We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

After I kindly embarrassed myself in front of all his friends, Randy takes me upstairs to his suite. I head for the bathroom to try and make myself seem somewhat presentable to him. Looking in the mirror makes me want to cry. My eyes are bloodshot, my hairs a mess and my skin is green. Quietly I step back in the room and look into the concerned eyes of my baby's father.

Wow, I'm a Maury show in the making. He grabs my hand and leads me toward the bed. I lay my head on his shoulder as I try to get my breath steady. I didn't know it was going to be this hard.

"I missed you G. I didn't think you were going to call me. I figured if you didn't call me by the time we got back to Philly, I was just going to come looking for you."

I look down as he places his hand in mine and I notice that there is no longer a platinum ring wrapped around his finger. I must have a look of confusion on my face because before I can even ask, he answers the question for me.

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"Cause I couldn't stop thinking about being with someone else. It wasn't fair to her and I figured I mine as well cut my losses now."

I simply nod turning to look at him. Ok, I'm just going to outright say it. That way it will be out in the open and I can leave.

"I have something to tell you. Uh, the funny thing is, I wasn't even going to tell you. I mean, you're young, got your whole life ahead of you, you don't need to be tied down with my shit."

"What are you talking about?"

I take a deep breath and refuse to look him in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

I close my eyes and prepare for his reaction. I'm telling you now, if this motherfucker asks me if I'm sure that he's the father or not, I'm going to jail. Three minutes pass by and the room is still quiet and my head is still down. Finally I look up at him just to make sure he's still breathing. His eyes seem to hold a blank stare and I'm plagued with guilt for turning his life upside down.

Wordlessly, I get up to grab my purse and I head for the door. Before I leave, I turn to him one last time.

"Randy, look, I didn't tell you this to freak you out. I don't want anything from you. Me and my baby will be just fine without you. I just thought that you had a right to know, but in no way are you obligated to do anything," I reach for the door handle but am stopped by his deep voice filling the air.

"Our."

"Excuse me?"

"You just said you and your baby. It's our baby, Gia and I'm not going to turn my back on my kid."

I feel a weight being lifted off my shoulders as he seems to gain some color back in his face. I nod at him as I open the door. There is no sense in me staying here any longer than I have to. He now knows so I feel like I've done my job.

"I'll see you around Orton."

* * *

It's been two days since I finally broke down and told Randy the truth and I feel much better for doing so. I'm sitting on my couch reading the Philadelphia Inquirer trying to look for a new job that will fit around my school schedule. I can't raise a baby in a bar so I have to do something else. Unfortunately, most night jobs are bartenders, waitresses, or retail workers. I don't think I fit the bill for a Gap girl. Especially with a protruding belly.

I stand up to stretch and head for the kitchen to take my pre-natal pills. Believe it or not, I'm starting to get used to the idea of being a mother. It's like I'm given a second chance to do what my parents never did.

Even though the situation isn't the most ideal, I have to admit that it could be a lot worse. Although I've noticed that this was the second time that Randy and I separated from each other that I didn't get any contact information. I hear someone knocking at my door and I grab my money out of my purse. It must be the pizza man delivering my dinner. I open the door and get the shock of my life. Randy is standing at my door with two men and brown boxes.

"What the hell?"

The two men walk past me as Randy offers me a smile and a quick kiss on the lips.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Who the hell are they?"

"Oh. That's John and Adam." Randy tells me this like it's supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world to me. All I know is there are three muscular men in my home and I have no idea why.

"Why are they here?"

"To help us."

"Us? Help us do what exactly?"

"I want you to move to St. Louis with me."

I grip the wall as I try to balance myself. I keep repeating his words in my head to make sure that I heard him correctly. St. Louis? This man really must get hit in the head often.

"I'm not moving, Randy."

I hear him let out a frustrated sigh and right now I couldn't give a damn. "Don't you think it would be better that way? I mean, I have a house with plenty of room and you have the apartment. Besides, what's keeping you here anyway?"

I don't like the way he said that last question and the look on my face must have shown it because the next thing I know, his two little friends head for the bedroom and shut the door. I roll my sleeves up as I place a hand on my hip.

"My life is keeping me here, Randy. Just because I'm pregnant with your baby does not mean that I'm just going to be your genie, doing what ever the fuck you want whenever you decide to rub the lamp. Not happening, buddy boy. My education is here, my job, my apartment. They are all things that are in Philadelphia.

Besides, I don't know if you noticed or not, but we barely know each other. What makes you think that we should just live together all willy nilly and shit?"

He cocks his head to the side as he studies my mannerisms. Sometimes when he stares at me, I find incredibly sexy and it shakes my whole body. Now he's just pissing me off and I'm ready to dot his eye.

"Gia, I just want to do what's right. I want you and the baby in Saint Louis with me. You can transfer schools, and you can always find a new job. But I don't want to not have you around. Now will you please go in the room and start packing your bags so we can go?"


	10. Chapter 10

So I'm a sucker. Yeah, you may not have known this but it's true. After listening for an hour to Randy as he made his "Saint Louis will be better" speech, I packed up my life and headed out west. Yeah, the mofo didn't tell me that as soon as I unloaded my last suitcase that he would be on the road for the next two weeks.

Thank god for his GPS or I would have never found my way around. I was able to transfer my credits to a school around here and have been spending my free time unpacking and getting thrown back into school. Although I also have been spending plenty of time throwing up and doing baby research at the same time.

I'm not really understanding where Randy and I stand mainly because we haven't discussed it yet. I wouldn't call us a couple because let's face it; we don't know a whole hell of a lot about each other. I would call us…hell I don't know if there's a word in the English dictionary to describe what I got going on, so I'll just keep my mouth shut.

I'm lounging on the couch, trying to focus on accounting homework when I hear keys rattle against the door. Figuring that it must be Randy, I opt not to move from my spot. Big mistake on my part. Glancing up, I'm startled to see a petite woman standing in front of me. Call it woman's intuition but I know who she is without her even having to open up her mouth. The look of disgust and sadness in her eyes is enough to speak volumes. She's the ex.

I stand up to take a look at her and I must admit, I'm a bit shocked by what I see. For some reason I expected her to be this big, busty, beauty with exotic features and stripper clothes. Instead, she's a petite brunette with short hair and All-American looks. She seems like any other girl walking down the street. She's not ugly, just plain.

I feel bad as she looks me up and down as if to figure out who I am. I go to open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it.

"So you're the bitch that got knocked up?"

Excuse me? Did Lil Miss Suzy Homemaker just insult me? Ok, maybe she didn't get the memo but I'm in a new town, I'm bored out of my mind and my hormones are all over the place. Does she really want to piss me off?

"I beg your pardon?"

"I have to give you a hand. I've been trying to have Randy's baby for years, and couldn't. You open your legs one night and boom; you just won yourself a free ride."

This bitch has lost her mind. I cross my arms over my chest and get ready to tell this girl about herself.

"Let me explain something to you. I didn't ask for a free ride, Randy wants me here. I'm trying to sympathize with the fact that you are hurt and angry right now but there are only so many more insults I'm going to take before pregnant, or not, I will beat your ass."

Her eyes widen as she tries to wrap her head around what I just said to her. "Did you just threaten me?"

"I don't make threats, sweetheart. It's not my style. Take it for what you want but disrespect me again and see what happens."

She flips her shoulder-length hair as she stomps her foot. Seriously. The bitch literally stomps her foot down like a 5-year old.

"You don't fit in here. His family won't ever accept you and Randy will wise up eventually and realize that he can't have anything meaningful with a one night stand, so enjoy the ride while you can, because it won't last very long."

I'm halfway across the room to slap the dog shit out of her when my eyes focus on the figure out the door. Completely forgetting that I need to be whopping her ass, I smile despite myself. Her eyes follow mine to Randy standing at the door, his eyes blazed with fury.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I...I...I came to see you."

"I told you to give Mom back the key and that you weren't welcome here anymore."

"Randy."

"Sam, just get out before I get angry." She looks back and forth between the two of us before she heads towards the door. Randy slams it behind her and shakes his head. He looks over at me and I just place a hand up.

"Don't. Don't apologize for her behavior, it's not necessary. But you may want to warn her that I will fuck her up."

"You can't fight while you're pregnant."

"Fighting requires two people that can actually fight. I won't be fighting her; I'll be kicking her ass."

Randy shakes his head before opening his arms. I walk inside them and feel a strange sense of comfort. How does a man who I know so little about have such a strong effect on me? He reaches down and rubs my stomach and I giggle. He spanks my ass and heads towards the kitchen.

"You might want to start getting dressed. We have to leave in about an hour."

Remember how I told you that I hated when he started talking in code and shit? Yeah he's doing it now.

"Where are we going?"

"To my parent's house."

I do a double-take at him and laugh. OH HELL NO. There is no way I'm meeting the parents. He must have taken notice of the look on my face because he seems to answer my thoughts.

"Gia, we can either go over there or they can come here. Either way, you have to meet them." I give him the finger as I drag myself up the stairs.

* * *

Two hours later, we pull into his family's driveway and I'm a little taken back. I'm officially in the middle of America. Their house is a two story Victorian style home with acres of land surrounding it. I'm half expected to walk inside and see June Cleaver making an apple pie.

Randy grabs my hand and has to practically drag me to the front door. Opening it up he walks inside, completely oblivious to the fact that I'm shitting bricks.

"MA? DAD? BECKY? NATHAN?"

Ok, have you ever seen the show "Eight is Enough"? I was getting ready for him to call out for John Boy. Sorry if the younger crowd doesn't get that joke. In any event, a big man with curly hair poking from beneath a cowboy hat comes to the foyer and offers me a smile.

"Well, by golly, bout time you showed up here boy, I was beginning to think you weren't hungry."

By golly? I'm officially in the twilight zone. I'm a city girl. We don't use phrases like "by golly", or have grass or even backyards. I turn to my left and gasp. And we damn sure don't have deer heads as decoration.

"Sorry Dad. Flight came in a little late. Dad, this is Gia. Gia, this is my dad, Bob Orton." I put my hand out for him to shake but instead he grabs me in a bear hug and I lose my breath.

"Well, aren't you just a pretty thing. ELAINE, COME IN HERE AND SEE WHAT RANDY DONE BROUGHT HOME."

Now for any girl who has ever dated a man, we all know that mothers are your worst critics. A petite woman walks out the kitchen with an apron in her hand. She looks at me and gives the once-over as if she's trying to decide if she likes me or not. After a few minutes, she reaches over to give me a hug and pinches my cheeks.

"Now stop yelling, Bob or the poor girl is going to think we don't have any home training. Now you two go catch up while I get to know Gia a little bit more. Go on."

She grabs my hand and I turn back towards Randy, my eyes pleading with him to help me. He simply smirks at me and puts his hands up like he's helpless to do anything.

Bastard.


	11. Chapter 11

The man is a goddamn idiot. Seriously, I swear he's not playing with a full deck. I stomp up the stairs to Randy's door and I don't even give a fuck that I probably look like a 5 year old. I stalk passed him even though I'm half tempted to wipe that smirk clear off his face. I slam kitchen cabinets as I search for a glass. Damn shame that this is supposed to be my "home" and I don't even know where the glasses are. I pour a glass of cranberry juice as I tap my foot on the floor.

"Are you done yet?"

"Are you fucking mental? Don't answer that. You have to be because only a man who has shit for brains would tell their parents about the one night stand he knocked up. Especially when it's my FIRST TIME MEETING THEM!!!!"

"They were going to find out eventually, G."

"It could have waited. Christ, Orton, your mother started crying."

"She'll get over it."

I smack my hand on my forehead as I try to think of ways to kill him with my mind. "I don't want her to get 'over it', jackass. I want her to like me. I want her to not think of my child as a bastard. Ugh, you are impossible."

"Dave told me you Latin girls had a temper. I like it." I don't even know who this Dave character is but when I meet him, I hope someone reminds me to cuss him out. Randy places a kiss on my temple and walks upstairs like I wasn't just yelling at him 5 seconds ago. It takes me about 30 minutes before I'm calm enough to walk up the stairs behind him. I'm tired and I'm bitchy and all I need to do is lay down on the bed.

Unfortunately for me, the bed is filled with clothes and two huge suitcases. My need to yell is temporarily halted as I become mesmerized with the tattoo on his back. I stick my tongue out and I have to stop myself from pushing him on the bed right then and there.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Packing. My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"Flight?"

"Yeah, you know that thing that happens when you get on a plane and it takes you to another city."

"Don't mock me asshole." I take a deep breath. How does the man know what buttons to push? "I don't understand, Randy. What was the point of me leaving home if I was just going to be by myself anyway?"

Randy stops packing and sighs. He grabs my hand and forces me to sit on his lap. "Look, G, I gotta go to work. I know my schedule is a little crazy but with everything I've done before; I got to play the role of the good little wrestling boy for awhile. This isn't forever baby, I promise you." He kisses me and smacks my ass so he can go back to packing. I sit in the chair and watch him throw his shit in the suitcase and it hits me. I'm living with a stranger. I don't know shit about him, his job or his life. I could be living with a goddamn mass murderer for all I know.

* * *

The next day, I take Randy to the airport and I come home and get on the internet. I Google the name Randy Orton and am surprised with the number of sites that mention him. I throw my hair up in a pony and prepare to read.

An hour later and I'm ready to throw up. Randy told me he was having problems at his job but from the looks of things, he caused these problems himself. The weed smoking, the name calling, the destroying of hotel rooms. Who the fuck am I living with?

The sound of the phone ringing pulls me from my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Um..hey?"

"You sound distant. Are you ok?"

"Uh..yeah..hey Orton, I gotta question."

"Shoot."

"Who is Rochelle?" I hear him take a deep breath and exhale loudly.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Well, it just occurred to me that we really don't know each other, so I went online to see what I could find out and needless to say, I'm a little shocked."

"Baby, can we talk about this when I get home?"

"I think this is a better time than ever, don't you? I mean, I don't know about you, but I am feeling some type of way being the fact that we don't know each other and I'm finding out that you are a fucking, disrespecting, asshole who shits in woman's purses for kicks."

"I didn't shit in anything, it was baby oil." I shake my head and walk upstairs.

"Cause that makes it better."

"Look, G, I'm not that guy anymore. That was awhile ago and people change."

"Don't you think you should have told me this before, I mean, shit Orton."

"Can we discuss this when I get home?"

"For the five minutes that you will be here? Are you serious? You know, I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, it sounds nice on paper but we don't know each other obviously, you are never home, and we are not even a couple. I think I just need to go home." I hang up the phone while he starts to protest in my ear. I can raise a baby on my own. Randy wants to be a part of our child's life, that's fine by me. He can come visit me in Philadelphia on one of his two days off, but I can't sit here any fucking more.

I call Don and he offers me a place to stay and then I call the airport and plan a flight. I'm fully packed and waiting for the taxi cab to show up. These hormones are stronger than I thought because I am sitting on the couch crying like a little bitch and I don't know why. I can't be crying for him, I barely know him. It's not like I will miss him, will I?

There is a knock on the door and I try to wipe away my tears. I gather my luggage and head for the door. Upon opening, I become more confused than before.

"Mrs Orton?"

"Hey honey. Now turn you cute self around and head back into the house cause we need to talk." She walks past me, taking my suitcase with her.

"Randy called you?"

"He sure did. He was scared that you would have left by now and it seems like I caught you just in time." I look out the door. "Stop looking for the cab, sweetie, I already sent him away. Now I need you to sit down and listen to me."

I sigh and close the door. My day just went from bad to fucked.


	12. Chapter 12

In normal circumstances, there is nothing worse than having a talk with your boyfriend's mother. However, Randy isn't my boyfriend, he's my baby's father and this situation is far from normal. I sit down across from Mrs. Orton and I try to look like I'm not sweating bullets. This woman has no reason to like me, for all I know she could be pro-Sam.

"Why are you leaving?" The question catches me off guard and I'm not really sure how to answer without coming off as rude.

"We don't know each other."

"So you thought that the internet would give you a better understanding of who my son is?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The older woman sighs as she looks me in the eye. "I'm not here to tell you that my son is perfect, although I'm sure that is what he wants me to say. He has done some things that even me as his mother have found completely unacceptable. I will always love my son but that's not to say that there haven't been times that I have not been disappointed with him. I know it's hard to understand because this business is not something that everyone can grow accustomed to. Hell, I remember when Bob and I first got together; I had no idea what I was in for.

The partying, the woman, it was a man's wet dream. I never once thought I would be able to chain him down and make him a family man, but I did because he loved me and was willing to change from what everyone wanted him to be to the man that he chose to be."

I cock my head to the side and lean back into the couch. ""With all due respect, how does this relate to me? Randy and I made a mistake and now I'm stuck in a house, about to raise a baby with a man who is known for having a volatile and misogynist attitude."

"My point is that people have the ability to change. I think in a lot of ways Randy acted out because that is how people saw him and he just gave everyone the middle finger and proved them right., but Gia, he has been trying very hard to mend his broken ways and he is such a tremendous man now. Maybe your situation isn't ideal, but at least give him a chance, that's all I'm asking."

Damn that man for sending his mama.

* * *

I'm now standing in the backstage of the Staples Center with a belly the size of Texas and an attitude that could rival Satan. I'm six months pregnant, and tired as hell. When Randy told me months prior that he was going to work to make things right, he wasn't lying. Ever since I spoke to his mother and decided to stay in Saint Louis, he has been bending over backwards to do right by myself and our baby. While his efforts are well appreciated, his desire to be up my ass 24/7 is starting to go beyond annoying. I have been traveling with him on the road a lot in order for us to get to know each other and it has been good for us. We still haven't formally decided if we are a couple or not, but that hasn't stopped us from having some of the most amazing sex I have ever had in my life.

I'm sitting in the cafeteria like a fat kid in Willy Wonka's factory. I have a plate filled everything from chicken to cupcakes. I must look like the poster child for what not to do while pregnant, but damn it the hell, this is the first time I have not had to watch my weight and I'm taking full advantage of it.

"Damn girl, do you swallow your food?" I roll my eyes and smirk at the man standing in front of me.

"Cena, I'm pregnant and hungry, do you honestly think insulting me will be good for your body parts?" John places a kiss on my cheek before taking a seat across from me. He goes to reach for a piece of chicken and I damn near take his hand off. I look him and he throws up his hand in defeat.

"What can I do you for Cena?"

"Orton's doing an autograph signing so I'm on Gia duty." I roll my eyes at the pure silliness of that statement. John and I have become really close over the past few months, mostly because I'm stuck with him every time Randy is doing something. I told you he is border lining on psycho.

"You know I'm a big girl and can take care of myself right?"

"Hey don't look at me. I'm just following orders. How you feeling mama?"

"Honestly? I'm tried as hell, I can't see my feet, and I'm tired of being on the road. I don't know how you guys do this shit on a regular basis."

"Easy, we're not knocked up." I look over my shoulder and smirk. Leave it to Paul to say the obvious thing. I take Aurora from Paul and my attention goes from my food to the baby. One benefit of being on the road is the fact that there is always someone's kid hanging around that I can use as practice. Knock on wood; I haven't done any emotional or physical damage…yet.

"So when are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"We're not. I want to be surprised."

"You really do look incredible pregnant, G." The bad thing about being pregnant is the slightest emotion, good or bad, will turn the average, touch woman into a crying, bubbling, mess. Hence why I now have tears welling up in my eyes and John and Paul are slowly backing away from the table.

"Shit man, look what you did. Hurry, grab the baby, let's go." Paul takes Aurora from me and the two run to the nearest safe zone.

Bastards.

* * *

Later that night, Randy and I are lying in bed just watching television and relaxing after his rough match with Shawn. Is it sad that I now know all these wrestlers by first name and I even understand what they do? God help me, my kid is going to grow up doing leg drops with an egotistic smirk on his face. I'm officially screwed.

I roll over and Randy wraps his arms around me. I can tell he is beyond tired so I turn off the TV and the lights and we both settle into the comforter. It's almost amazing to me how comfortable we have become with one another. I never could have imagined that this would be us. We have the best of both worlds right now. We are going to share parenting duties, we get along great and the most amazing part is there is no talk of feelings or commitment between us so we are not obligated to one another, just to our child.

I would be lying if I said that I haven't grown feeling for Randy over the past couple of months, but I'll be damned if I say anything to him. Why fuck up a good thing, right?

"Night Gia." Randy says as he kisses me on my neck.

"Night Orton." I close my eyes and steady my breath.

"Love you." He whispers if so softly that I'm not sure if I heard right. I jump up and look over at him to make sure I'm not crazy. He's looking at me with a piercing, smoldering stare and I now know that what I heard wasn't just the wind. He actually said that he loved me. He searches my eyes for some kind of reaction other than shock but I don't know what to say. So instead, I say nothing. I just roll back over and try to close my eyes.

Could I possible love Randy Orton?


	13. Chapter 13

"He told me he loved me, just all random and shit. What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. How about, I love you too?"

"Take me now always works." I look over at Mickie and give her the finger. I have never been particularly close with the female species but I have found myself getting along with Mickie and Stephanie since Randy first introduced me to them. I think in a lot of ways, the three of us are very similar. Besides, with Mickie dating John, and Stephanie married to Paul, we really weren't given much of an option.

"He can't love me."

"Why can't he? You are not some dog, Gia and you are the mother of his child."

"That's the problem; I'm just the mother of his child, nothing more, nothing less."

"Do you always eat bullshit cereal for breakfast?" Mickie asks before tossing me a magazine that she had been reading.

"I think you guys are perfect together and it would just be the sweetest thing." Out of the three of us, Stephanie is the romantic one. She still dreams that everyone has a soul mate and will find them in the most romantic way and live happily ever after. If the three of us were characters from Sex in the City, Stephanie would be Charolette.I still find that surprising because no one would ever think that way about Steph if you caught her in a board meeting. But behind close doors, in the privacy of her friends, Stephanie McMahon is a blushing, romance novel reading, optimist.

"Besides it is going to be hard for Orton to bring home chicks with you sitting on the couch breastfeeding." I put the magazine down and look at Mickie. I never thought about it that way. What if Orton met someone and he thought she was serious? What if he wanted to bring her around my child? I mean, our child. It's not like I'm working. I would have to move out and start over. Where would I go? What would I do? I need to discuss this with Randy.

"You think he would start doing that?" I ask although I'm not sure I want to now the truth.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already. I mean, seriously, when have you ever known Orton to be with one woman consistently for more than a day? Even when he was with Sam, he had rats in every town from here to Tokyo. You must be something special girl, cause Orton hasn't looked at another woman since he announced he was going to be on diaper duty. You know G, there are lot worse things Randal could be doing besides loving you."

"I gotta go." I tell the girls as I jump up and head to the locker room.

* * *

I knock on the men's locker room door and let myself in. I'm sure by the noise around me that there are some men that were not fully prepared to see a confused, pregnant woman walk in, but now I couldn't give a damn if I tried. I focus my eyes on Randy.

"We need to talk." He nods his head and grabs his jacket before following me outside.

I lean on the railing that separates the elite from the fans and I let the hot California sun beam down on my face.

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we doing? Orton, I'm going to have this baby in less than three months. I still have another year of school, I don't have a job, and I am fully dependent on you. This picture just isn't adding up all the way. I don't think we have thought this whole thing through."

"I'm confused. Where is this coming from?"

"Mickie just made a good point. What happens when you find some random bar chick and want to bring her home? Or what if you decide you want to settle down with someone? It's a tad awkward to have all of us living under the same roof. This isn't some backwards ass TV show."

Randy starts laughing and I swear to you, one of these days I'm going to lodge something in his throat.

"I'm glad you find me amusing Orton. Thank you very much." The asshole stops laughing long enough to wrap his arms around my protruding stomach and pull me close.

"You only hear the things you want to hear, you know that?"

"Come again?"

"Gia, when I told you that I loved you, I meant it. I don't love you because you are the mother of my child or because your head game is the best I ever had, although I do love that." I swat his chest and we both laugh.

"I love you for you. I love the way your hair falls in your eye when you sleep, the cute way you scrunch up your nose when you see something you don't like. I love the fact that when you cook dinner, you turn on the radio and shake your ass from one of the kitchen to the next. And even though you can be a raging, sarcastic, evil, b.."

"Don't finish that sentence Orton."

"…woman, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. You have had a lasting effect on me since that night in the coffee shop and when I tell you I love you, I mean it. I don't throw shit like that around for kicks. You need to stop worrying about tomorrow and focus on today."

"Do you know how incredibly cheesy that shit was?"

"Do you know that you have the ability to truly fuck up a moment?"

I clear my throat. "Go on."

"What do you feel right now? And don't you dare say fat. What do you feel for me, right here, right now?"

Ok so there is two ways I can play this. I can protect my heart and lie my ass off or I can tell the truth and prepare myself to have to possibly castrate him later. I take a step back and look at him. I mean, really look at him and I know what I have to do.

"Damn it all to hell, I love you Randal Keith Orton. I really do love you."

As we standing there being attached by the lips, I can't help but feel like our player's cards are being taken out of our pockets and cut into a million pieces. Who knew two people that were just trying to get off would end up here, in each other's arms, holding on for dear life?


	14. Chapter 14

Remember how earlier I kept complaining about Randy dragging my fat ass on the road with him? Well, now I'm eight months pregnant and would give anything to be stuck in the backstage of some random ass arena while I work on crossword puzzles and wait for Randy to get done. Instead I'm stuck in Saint Louis with my feet propped up and Randy's mom doing annoying ass circles around me. Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad that Elaine (she told me to call her Elaine), has decided to embrace being a grandmother, but all I wanna do is catch up on the events in Pine Valley and not discuss baby names.

"Gia, you really should have an idea on what you are going to name your child? He or she can't come into the world without an identity."

Oh yeah, she's about to pluck on my last good fucking nerve. The sound of the phone ringing saves both of us. I reach over my massive stomach to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie. How's home?"

"Your mother is here." I try to say it in my sweetest voice possible, but we can both tell I'm straining.

"Ready to scream yet?"

"Oh yeah." Randy chuckles softly and I close my eyes to take it in. I can imagine him lounging on the hotel bed, ankles crossed, one arm behind his head, with a lazy grin on his face. The thought alone is what I need to get through these next couple of days without him.

"How's Ireland?"

"Same shit. Ready to come home baby."

"Trust me when I tell you, I'm ready for you to be here."

"Let me talk to Ma. Love you baby."

"Love you too." I hand Elaine the phone and I head upstairs to the nursery. It's hard to not to laugh when you walk inside. All there is are the essentials. Neither one of us wanted to pick out patterns and colors just in case they didn't match the sex of the bay. Instead we opted to buy all the furniture and leave the rest for later. I sit down in the rocking chair and place a protective hand on my stomach.

A part of me wishes my mother would have been alive to see me now. The farther along I come in my pregnancy, the harder it is to put myself in her shoes. Every day that I wake up to the feeling of a child inside me, I often wonder how the hell a mother could treat their child in such a sad and sick way.

I couldn't imagine ever doing anything to harm my child. In a lot of ways, this pregnancy has made me resentful of my mother and her actions. A woman has to be born with a black heart to not be affected by the growing life form inside of you.

"What's a matter, Gia?" I look up at Elaine and smile through tear-stricken eyes.

"Just thinking. Elaine, thank you for everything." Even though the woman looks confused, she leans down to hug me and I cry on her shoulder. I'm going to be a mommy soon and I will try my best to be a damn good one.

* * *

Have you ever had this overwhelming desire to pee but once you sit on the toilet, nothing comes out? Ok, that may be way too much information, but try and work with me here. I have been having this incredible pain in my lower abdomen and it's been bothering me for two hours now. I swear if I go to the bathroom, everything will be fine, but me and the toilet are not just not being in sync with one another right now.

I waddle my ass back to the bedroom and crawl back into bed. The clock reads quarter after three and I want to cry. There is no way in hell I'm going to get any sleep. I lay in bed watching CNN and trying desperately to shut my eyes, despite the pain.

After about 5 minutes, I feel a wetness shoot down my legs and I can't fucking believe it. Did I just piss on myself? I'm a grown ass woman; I know I didn't just urinate on my own fucking bed. I'm about to jump up to change my sheets when it hits me.

My dumbass didn't piss myself, I'M IN FUCKING LABOR. Not only am I in labor, but the father of my unborn child is halfway around the world playing champion to a bunch of Lucky Charm eating, beer drinking, leprechauns. Oh hell no.

Who can I call? What am I supposed to do? This is what my ass gets for getting rid of Elaine in the first place. If I call the house this early, Bob might make my head the next one on the display mantle. I can't have a baby by myself. There is no way possible that this shit is going to work.

What the hell am I going to do? Damn it. I need to call Randy.

I try calling him and after five times, I'm just pissed the hell off. I call John's phone and amazingly enough he picks up the fucking phone.

"What's going on mama?"

"What the fuck is going is I'm in fucking labor. Where the hell is Orton?"

"Oh shit. Are you joking?" I roll my eyes and hit my head.

"Yeah, Cena, I'm fucking joking. Are you kidding me right now? Tell him to get off of whatever tramp he's on that he is too busy to pick up the fucking phone and let him know that baby mom number 1 is getting ready to give birth to his fucking child." I try to reach through the phone as I hear John laughing hysterically. "What the hell is funny right now?"

"Orton is in a match right now. He's fighting Chris as we speak."

"Oh must be nice. I'm in pain and he's playing around in the ring. Look, tell him I am…" I kneel over in pain and I drop the phone on the floor. Why wasn't I informed that this shit hurts?

Five minutes later, I remember that John is yelling my name over the phone. "G, you ok?" I swear, he's a fucking genius. I hang up the phone and try to change my clothes. I will just drive myself to the fucking hospital.

My cell phone is ringing off the hook, but I can't even be bothered with it right now. I get in the car and head to the hospital. After checking in, I sit in the wheelchair and start to cry as it suddenly hits me.

I'm getting ready to give birth and I am all alone. FUCK ME.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a fate worse than death. I always knew that I would spend the majority of my life alone but I guess I let Randy's sweet words and good intentions defer me from what I always knew was the truth. If I ever needed anymore confirmation that I'm destined to spend the rest of my years alone, this situation gave it to me. I'm only four centimeters dilated and the stupid doctor won't tell me when exactly I will be giving birth. Add to that the fact that Nurse Betty over here just yelled at me for having my cell phone on. When I tried to explain to her that the father of my child is half-way around the world playing slap and tickle with a bunch of other men, she glared at me as she took my phone. Remind me to kick her ass after this baby gets done kicking mine.

The contractions started out so quickly that now that they have died down, I'm a tad scared. I read stories about women who were in labor for days before giving birth. I can not be one of those women. To add insult to serious injury, I made the stupid decision to have this baby without the use of drugs. What the hell was I thinking? Oh, that's right, I wasn't. I close my eyes and try to get some rest.

I open my eyes to see the worried face of Elanie Orton staring back at me. I go to open my mouth but she stops me before I can say anything.

"Randall called me. He is very worried about you, dear. He's trying his hardest to get home."

I want to roll my eyes and tell her that her son is full of shit but I don't have the energy. Instead I reach over to grab some water and try to get rid of this cotton mouth. God, this shit is getting worse by the second. Whoever said giving birth was a beautiful experience must not have been the one actually committing the act.

A new nurse comes in and I immediately don't like her. Unlike Nurse Betty, this one is full of sunshine and rainbows. She walked in the room and it seem like everything just got brighter. Her perfect blonde hair is flowing down her back while her size two figure glides towards me and she smiles with a set of perfect white teeth. I wonder if anyone went to jail for committing a murder while in labor.

"Hi Miss Rannala, I'm Sarah, I'll be helping things along for the next couple of hours, k? So are you here alone or are you expecting the father?" I don't like the way she said that and I feel the need to tell her so.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm some fucking statistic or something, Sarah? I do know who my baby's father is, thank you very much and believe it not, we are together. Ok, maybe not together in the traditional sense but damn it, we do live together and he would be right now if it wasn't for the fact that he has to go perform doing some gay shit in tights and baby oil. You see, just because his career is more important than the birth of his child does not mean that he's not in our lives so please back the fuck up with your questions, k?" I slam my head down on the pillow and scream out as another contraction hits me.

I open my eyes to see Elanie ushering the happy-go-lucky nurse out of my room. "She's normally not so evil, I promise." I hear her explain to the nurse that it's not her fault and that I'm not just emotional. No, bitch, I'm not emotional, I'm in labor. Elanie offers the woman a gentle smile before looking back at me.

Hell, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

10 hours later and I'm finally gave birth to a 7 pound baby boy, and it couldn't have come a moment too soon. I have cussed, cried, yelled, screamed, laughed, thrown things and now I'm just fucking exhausted. Elanie keeps shooting in and out of the room talking on her cell phone and as much as it is pissing me off, I don't have the strength to yell. I have to give it to the woman; she sure is a tough broad. She's stuck it out here with me without ever once flinching. While I'm still upset and disappointed that Randy wasn't here, I don't have time to worry about that now.

Nurse Sunshine comes in with my baby and I could give a shit about anyone else in the world. She places his tiny frame on my chest and the hours of torture somehow feel worth it. He opens his eyes and I see the eyes of his father staring back at me. I'm so enthralled in taking in every inch of my child that I don't even notice that there are now people in my room.

"Is that him?" I feel a smart ass reply getting ready to be released from my mouth, but then I look up at the person behind the whispered voice and I can't bring myself to do it.

"All seven pounds of him." Randy moves a little closer with tears in his eyes and I feel mine start to flood as well. "You wanna hold him?" Even though his face looks apprehensive, his arms immediately open wide as Elanie coaches him on how to hold the baby. I smile wide as Randy leans down to place a soft kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Shit." Everyone looks at me as if I have just lost my mind.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I just now noticed that our son doesn't have a name. We can't keep referring to him as "him" or "baby"."

We all seem to look stupid as we are all racking our brain to try to name my new baby boy. I look at the door as "Cowboy" Bob himself walks through the door clad in hat, boots and plaid.

"I got it." Everyone again looks at me like I have three heads.

"Robert Keith Orton. We can name him after your father and grandfather and he can still have a piece of you." Randy seems to debate for a minute or two while looking down at the baby. When he looks back up at me, the tears are spilling over his eyes and down his cheeks. He kisses me softly as he looks in my eyes.

"I love it. Thank you, baby."

Maybe this could work after all.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: This is the last chapter, folks. Thank you all so much for reviewing and showing support for this story. While I'm sad to see this story end, I'm excited to get started on my next three stories and to focus on the two that I still have going. Please enjoy and although I never say it, the only people I own are Gia and Bobby._

* * *

It's amazing how one thing can completely change your life. 4 years ago, I was a cynical, evil, sarcastic, bitch who hated the world, and all it had to offer. Then one chance meeting with a stranger brought me a sense of happiness and purpose that I never had before. If I never would have met Randy, I never would have had Bobby and Lord knows that little boy is my saving grace. If when things got really bad, it was my son that kept me from going to jail or putting myself back into that dark hole that I was so accustomed to.

"Daddy." I'm pulled out of my thoughts as my three-old son seems to be enthralled over the sight of his father. I force a smile on my face as I feel my eyes start to sting. "Daddy on TV, Mama"

"Yeah, that's Daddy. You'll see Daddy very soon baby." Bobby seems to be happy with my answer and goes back towards the television to watch Raw while I head towards the kitchen to clean up. I wish I could live my life through the eyes of a three year old- not having a care in the world.

Things aren't going so good between Randy and I anymore. A few months ago, Randy got into this huge fight with one of his coworkers. It resulted in severe consequences for him professional and for our relationship. He was bitter and angry to the point that even being around Bobby wouldn't lift his spirits. I tried my best to put on a big smile and play Suzy Homemaker while all the while praying that things would get better.

They didn't.

Two weeks after being home, Randy came home from the bar, drunk as hell and ready to fight. Unfortunately he picked me as a target. I went downstairs to try and silence his noise as to not wake up the baby and for my efforts; I was met with a hard right hand to my cheek. I don't know if it was the impact of his hand connecting with my face or the look of shock and fear in my eyes, but something in Randy snapped. He knew that he had fucked up and he quickly bolted for the door. That was the last time I actually had a conversation with him.

Since then, the only time that Bobby gets to see his Daddy is on television or when I drop him off to see his grandparents. I wish I could tell you that I was over Randy and I never wanted to see him again, but I can't honestly say that. I know what it feels like to have everything ripped away from you and you feel like you have to fight the world, especially the ones closest to you. I just want to help him. I want him to be a real father. I want him to be my lover again. Damn it, I just want him to come home.

Am I stupid? Maybe, but I honestly in my heart don't believe that he meant to hurt me. My temper is notorious and I did say some pretty rotten things that night. Hell, I would have hit me too.

See, I told you being a mom has turned me into a pussy. I gather up Bobby who has fallen asleep now that his father is no longer on the screen. I take him upstairs and lay him down before I begin to start packing. Tomorrow, we are headed to West Newbury and I will finally get some answers from Randy.

* * *

Three days later and Stephanie and I are laughing at Mickie's lame ass attempt to play cool. The woman finally shut her trap long enough to allow John to propose to her and after a quick engagement, we are all gathered to watch the two of them get married. I've been in town for three days and I haven't seen Randy yet, but I know that he's here. John came to take Bobby yesterday and was gone for a good six hours. When Bobby came back all I heard was, "Daddy this and Daddy that."

"Alright, bitches, let's go get me married." I shake my head and laugh as we walk towards the gazebo. My heart goes out to John. That poor boy doesn't stand a chance in hell. I chuckle to myself as I round the corner and smack dab into a brick wall. Well more like a 6'4, 200 plus pound wall. I smell his cologne and I don't even bother to look up. If I look at him, my face will give me away. Instead, in true chick form, I do the only logical thing: I start to cry.

He wraps his arms around me and my cries become louder. I don't give a shit about any wedding, any person, place or thing. All I care about is the fact that those arms fit too perfectly around my body and I don't ever want him to let go. Once my cries stop, I look at Randy and he opens his mouth to say something.

"G, Randy, it's time to go." Stephanie looks in my eyes and quickly hands me a Kleenex. I try my best to look presentable as I walk down the aisle. I feel bad, I'm sure John and Mickie's wedding was lovely and I'm going to have to get a copy of the DVD but I didn't hear a word that was said throughout the ceremony. All I could focus on was those deep blue eyes that seemed to stay focused on me.

During the reception, Bobby played with Aurora while I went on a Randy hunt. I traveled through the garden area of the hall where I swore I saw him sneak off to. After running around for 10 minutes, I was getting ready to give up when I saw a shadow appear out of nowhere. The closer I got, the more of his handsome features I could make out. I could also notice something else. For the first time in four years I saw the impossible, I saw Randy crying. Even though I tried to be quiet, he must have heard me cause he started to speak.

"I promised I would never hurt you and I did. I put my hands on you. G, I am so sorry baby. I don't know. Maybe this wrestling shit is too much. I'm hurting the people I love, I'm angry at the world and I don't know why." He turns to look at me. "All I know is that I never, ever wanted to hurt you or Bobby and I did. I don't deserve you but I miss you so much, G and I promise I would never do anything to harm you again. I just can't do this on my own. Without you and Bobby, everything else is just there. I don't care about shit else but you two." Randy takes a seat on the bench and I stand there shell-shocked.

I move closer to him and take a seat beside him. I hold my hands together and say a silent prayer. The funny thing is I can blame all of this on alcohol. Alcohol is what brought us together and now it's the same thing that is threatening to tear us apart. If we can just put the bottle down for good, maybe we have a fighting chance of making this work. I offer him my hand and he takes it while giving me a look of hope.

"Let's go get Bobby and we'll talk about it in the morning."


End file.
